hematophobia
by sayaka bosconovitch
Summary: Sakura yang mengalami trauma akan darah dipaksa oleh bibinya untuk merawat seorang korban kecelakaan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura? / S-Savers : BTC IV/


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Hematophobia by S. Bosconovitch

For S-Savers : Banjir Tomat Ceri Contest IV

Enjoy read!

IGD Konoha Hospital

"Sasori-nii, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku panik.  
"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Saki, kenapa kau datang kemari?" ucap Sasori-nii.

"Aku sangat panik nii-chan, tadi temanmu menghubungiku katanya nii-chan pingsan secara tiba-tiba dan dibawa ke rumah sakit tentu saja aku langsung kemari. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sasori-nii." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah jangan mengkhawatirkanku Saki, tadi dokter bilang aku hanya kelelahan." katanya sembari membelai rambutku menenangkan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjagamu selama di rumah sakit." ucapku tegas.

"Terima kasih, adikku yang cantik." ucapnya. Tak lama kemudian nii-chan sudah tertidur dengan pulas, kurasa dia benar-benar kelelahan.

Kubiarkan nii-chan tertidur, sedangkan aku akan menunggunya. Selama masih berada di ruang IGD, aku harus menunggu dengan posisi berdiri. Itu karena tidak disediakan tempat duduk di ruangan ini.

Lelah? Sudah pasti. Sebenarnya tadi saat Deidara-nii menelpon, aku masih berada di sekolah dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun masih berlangsung. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasori-nii pingsan sampai di bawa ke rumah sakit, aku segera meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Beruntung guru piket hari ini baik hati dan langsung mengizinkanku pulang setelah mendengar alasanku. Dari sekolahku, Konoha High School, aku berlari menuju rumah sakit karena jarak KHS ke rumah sakit hanya sekitar seratus meter.

Selagi menunggu dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap, aku memperhatikan suasana disekitarku. Sejak masuk tadi hanya Sasori-nii saja yang kuperhatikan. Ternyata diruangan ini masih termasuk area 'green zone' karena pasiennya masih dalam kondisi tidak terlalu parah. Berbeda dengan 'red zone' yang pasiennya pasti benar-benar dalam kondisi gawat darurat.

Masih dengan baju seragam khas KHS aku berdiri selama setengah jam dan belum juga mendapatkan kamar. Lama sekali. Aku berusaha tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku lebih lama lagi karena sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat orang yang terkapar tak berdaya di tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang menempel di tangan mereka. Meskipun begitu aku tetap yang akan menjaga Sasori-nii. Dan aku bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada pasien korban kecelakaan atau pun pemukulan dan sesuatu hal yang akan menyebabkan orang itu mengalami luka-luka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Karena sesungguhnya aku ini mengalami phobia darah dan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan orang tersebut mengalami luka-luka memar pada tubuhnya.

Pasien-pasien baru terus berdatangan dalam kondisi yang berbeda-beda tentunya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ku khawatirkan pun terjadi. Aku mendengar ada pasien baru yang masuk sebagai korban kecelakaan. Beberapa orang perawat membawa orang itu masuk ke area 'green zone' yang menandakan sang korban kecelakaan tidak dalam kondisi kritis.

Oh sial! Ternyata orang itu ditempatkan tepat di sebelah Sasori-nii yang kebetulan tempatnya memang kosong. Aku sempat melihat saat korban kecelakaan itu telah berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Sasori-nii. Otomatis aku yang berdiri di sebelah kanan langsung berpindah ke sebelah kiri dengan posisi membelakangi sang korban kecelakaan tersebut. Jika aku tetap pada posisi semula, aku akan melihat dengan jelas kondisi orang itu. Jadi, lebih baik kalau aku membelakanginya saja meskipun jarak antara aku dan orang itu lebih dekat yang penting aku tidak akan melihatnya jika membelakanginya.

Kuperhatikan Sasori-nii masih terlelap. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berdiri di sini. Masih tetap berdiri mematung, dan tak sekali pun menengok ke belakang. Tapi karena rasa penasaranku yang begitu besar, kuberanikan untuk sedikit melirik kebelakang dan yang tertangkap oleh mataku ialah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Dengan segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Permisi nona, bisakah anda menyingkir sebentar." teguran dari seorang perawat barusan telah menyadarkanku dari kepanikan yang tengah melandaku.

"Ah, i-iya maaf, silahkan." kupersilahkan perawat yang tampak akan memasang infus pada korban kecelakaan itu.

"Terima kasih." ucap perawat itu ramah.

Setelah menyingkir dari tempat semula yang membelakangi sang korban kecelakaan, kini posisiku tepat behadapan dengan Sasori-nii. Dan tentu saja dalam posisi ini aku dapat dengan jelas melihat si korban kecelakaan.

Mau tidak mau aku telah melihat secara keseluruhan si korban kecelakaan itu. Dapat diperkirakan bahwa orang itu sebaya denganku karena kulihat ia juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan ... hei! Bukankah itu baju seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai siswa KHS. Berarti dia satu sekolah denganku. Ugh! Aku takut jika dia akan mengajakku berinteraksi.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, perawat itu pun mempersilahkan kepadaku untuk kembali ke tempatku. Dan saat perawat itu pergi, aku dapat dengan jelas melihat luka memar yang mendominasi di lengan kanan pemuda tersebut. Serta pergelangan kaki kiri yang dibalut dengan perban kuperkirakan ia mengalami dislocation atau bahkan mungkin patah tulang. Sangat mengerikan!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa lemas begitu pula dengan persendianku yang rasanya seperti akan lepas. Perutku juga terasa mual dan pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang. Sepertinya phobiaku kambuh. Dengan segera aku mengambil air minum di dalam ransel dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Setidaknya ini dapat membantuku supaya aku tidak pingsan di tempat.  
Kan bisa gawat kalau sampai aku pingsan di sini, bisa-bisa malah aku yang terbaring di tempat tidur, bukannya Sasori-nii.

.

Sepertinya setelah minum tubuhku mulai bisa dikendalikan. Sudah tidak terasa lemas seperti tadi dan juga tentu saja dengan mengalihkan pandanganku dari si korban kecelakaan.

"Hei, nona." Deg! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara bariton yang sepertinya memanggilku. Tapi ku abaikan saja mungkin bukan aku yang dipanggil.

"Hei, nona rambut merah jambu." Deg! Oh tidak! Merah jambu? Itu memang warna rambutku dan hanya aku yang berambut merah jambu di sini.

"K-kau memanggilku?" tanyaku gugup dengan sedikit melirik kearah pemuda itu.

"Hn. Apa aku boleh minta air minum? Aku haus sekali." ucap pemuda itu.

"Ma-maaf tapi air minumku sudah habis." jawabku.

"Hn. Ya sudah." ucapnya datar.

Bukannya aku pelit karena tidak memberinya air minum, tapi persediaan air minumku memang sudah habis. Dan yang baru saja kutenggak itu tadi adalah yang terakhir.

Lama-lama aku penasaran juga dengan pemuda itu. Kalau dia memakai seragam KHS berarti dia murid KHS kan? Tapi, kenapa aku tak mengenalnya? Atau kutanyakan saja langsung padanya. Uuuh! Aku tidak berani melihatnya. Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa melawan rasa takutku. Aku harus berjuang melawannya dan inilah saatnya. Ya! Aku akan berjuang melawan rasa takutku.

"A-apa kau siswa KHS?" tanyaku gugup. Masih tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaraku hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau pikir sopan mengajak ngobrol lawan bicaramu tanpa menatapnya?" ucapnya ketus.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." jelasku seraya membalikkan badan menghadapnya membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hn."

"Jadi, apa kau siswa KHS?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn, ya." jawabnya singkat.

Saat sudah berhadapan dengannya pun aku masih tidak melihat bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Anehnya aku malah menatap iris kelam pemuda itu. Sekarang aku hanya mematung saling menatap, manik hitam kelamnya serasa menghanyutkanku dalam pesonanya.

"Ehm, apa aku mengganggu?" sebuah suara telah membuyarkan acara saling bertatapan kami. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara, ternyata benar.

"Tsunade baa-san," teriakku, dan langsung menutup rapat mulutku dengan kedua tanganku mengingat aku masih di ruang IGD.

"Sakura," ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang tampak keheranan melihatku ada di tempat ini. "... kenapa kau di sini? Kau yang mengantar dia kemari?" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk pemuda disampingku.

"Bukan baa-san, aku tadi kemari karena Sasori-nii." jelasku sambil menunjuk nii-chan yang sedang tertidur.

"Oh, kenapa dia?"

"Katanya sih, cuma kelelahan." jawabku.

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Tsunade baa-san. Baa-san itu seorang ahli bedah yang juga merangkap sebagai kepala rumah sakit di Konoha Hospital. Karena itulah orang tua ku menyarankan agar aku juga bisa seperti Tsunade baa-san.  
Dan itu mimpi buruk bagiku!

"Sasuke," panggil baa-san kepada pemuda itu. "... sepertinya lukamu tidak terlalu parah kali ini. Tidak ada patah tulang dan pergelangan kaki kirimu hanya terkilir saja, mungkin tiga hari lagi sudah dapat berjalan." jelas Tsunade baa-san.

Oh, ternyata kakinya hanya terkilir. Syukurlah. Eh! Kenapa aku jadi lega mendengar keadaanya tidak terlalu parah. Aneh!

"Dan kali ini bukan Shizune yang merawatmu," ucap baa-san. "kau boleh pulang hari ini, tapi kau juga akan membutuhkan seorang perawat untuk mengganti perban dan juga mengobati lukamu yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendiri." jelasnya.

"Hn. Lalu siapa yang akan merawatku? Kau tahu kan aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku tahu soal itu. Dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa keponakanku ini yang akan merawatmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Hah! Keponakan? Apa aku yang di maksud baa-san?

"Hn. Terserah." jawab pemuda itu cuek.

"Bagus! Berarti mulai hari ini kau, Sakura, akan merawat Uchiha Sasuke dan tinggal besamanya selama beberapa hari sampai lukanya sembuh. Tenang saja, aku akan memeberitahu orang tuamu. Hitung-hitung belajar menjadi dokter, iya kan, Sakura?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Dan dengan seenaknya baa-san memintaku untuk menjadi perawat bagi pemuda itu. Yang bahkan aku pun belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat penolakan.

"Tapi baa-san, bagaimana dengan Sasori-nii?" tanyaku.

"Kau tenang saja, biar Shizune yang menjaganya." ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

Aku hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan baa-san. Ini seperti sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang olehnya. Mungkin ini dilakukannya untuk melatihku atau mungkin ini pelajaran bagiku supaya aku dapat mengendalikan rasa takutku terhadap darah atau semacamnya.

.

Haaaah!  
Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas semua yang terjadi padaku. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit yang sudah pasti tanpa Sasori-nii, ternyata Tsunade baa-san telah memberi tahu kaa-san perihal menjalankan misi menjadi perawat dadakan. Tanpa pikir panjang sudah pasti kaa-san mengijinkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, kaa-san telah mempersiapkan perlengkapanku untuk menginap selama beberapa hari. Tak tahukan kalau yang akan kurawat itu seorang laki-laki. Dan aku harus menginap di rumahnya, membantunya apapun itu selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bagaimana jika sedang mandi atau berganti pakaian, apa aku perlu membantunya juga?! Huuh!

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan rumah mewah kediaman Uchiha. Perasaan takut, bimbang, dan ingin lari bercampur menjadi satu. Andai hari ini tak pernah terjadi. Andai hari ini aku tidak ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa berandai-andai seolah apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak menimpaku pasti sekarang aku sudah duduk manis menonton drama korea favoritku. Huft! Poor you Haruno Sakura.

Ting tong

Aku memencet bel setelah sampai di depan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha yang halaman depannya saja bagaikan lapangan sepak bola.

Ting tong ting tong.

Ku ulang sekali lagi dengan menekannya lebih keras. Tapi tak juga ada yang membukakan. Entah sedang apa orang-orang di dalam rumah ini. Bukankah di rumah seluas ini seharusnya punya banyak pelayan.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong.

Aku memencetnya berulang kali. Dan akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Menanpakkan seorang pemuda yang tampak kusut dengan beberapa luka memar yang masih dibiarkan terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku memejamkan mata yang disambut teguran dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang seperti itu." ucapku meminta maaf.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"I-ini karena Tsunade baa-san yang memaksaku. Se-sebenarnya aku ini takut melihat darah, semacam phobia mungkin. Jadi dia menyuruhku mungkin juga dengan maksud supaya aku bisa sembuh dari phobia ini." jelasku gugup.

"Hn. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"A-aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan merawatmu sampai lukamu mulai membaik. Dan aku mohon bantuanmu juga untuk menghilangkan phobiaku." ucapku dengan menundukkan kepala tak berani menatapnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau boleh pulang jika kau tidak yakin bisa melakukannya." tawar pemuda itu.

"Hmm. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." ucapku menganggukkan kepala kali ini dengan menatap kedua onyx gelapnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil Sakura saja biar lebih akrab." ucapku ramah menyambut uluran tangannya. Masih dengan menatap onyxnya kami saling berjabat tangan. Lama aku menatapnya, sampai dia menyuruhku masuk baru kulepas tangannya.

Ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha, di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk manis dengan sebuah kotak P3K dipangkuanku. Dihadapanku sudah ada Sasuke yang siap kuobati lukanya. Terhitung sudah sekitar dua puluh menit sejak aku mulai duduk disini, namun tak kusentuh juga luka memar Sasuke yang seharusnya kuobati.

"Kalau kau tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, kapan aku bisa sembuh?" ucap Sasuke yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Jujur aku masih ragu melakukannya.

"Ugh, iya maaf." mendengar teguran darinya membuatku mau tidak mau harus mengeluarkan beberapa obat untuk luka memar yang telah disiapkan oleh Tsunade baa-san dalam kotak P3K yang kubawa.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, kuraih tangan kanan Sasuke. Yang mana pada lengan dan sikunya terdapat luka memar yang cukup besar serta di bagian punggung tangannya hanya sedikit tergores dan sudah agak mengering.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau di kelas apa?" tanyaku mengurangi rasa gugupku. Kubersihkan luka itu dengan air yang telah ditetesi antiseptik dan kuusap dengan kapas.

"XI IPA 1." jawabnya singkat.

"Eh, berarti kelas kita bersebelahan. Aku di IPA 2." setelah kubersihkan lukanya, kuambil sebotol betadine dan meneteskannya dibagian memarnya.

"Hn."

Selanjutnya kutempelkan kapas yang sudah kupotong sesuai dengan pola dibeberapa luka pada tangan kanan sasuke, sekarang hanya tinggal menempelkan plaster dan ...  
"Selesai!" ucapku senang. Huh! satu bagian telah beres.  
"Kau bisa lebih cepat sedikit." ucapnya memerintah.

"Iya iya, sebentar."

Memar ditangan kanannya memang yang paling parah. Sedangkan bagian lainnya hanya berupa goresan kecil yang cuma perlu ditutup dengan plaster luka saja. Kalau urusan kakinya yang terkilir aku tak perlu membalutnya, karena tadi sudah dilakukan oleh perawat di rumah sakit.

Meskipun pekerjaanku sudah selesai, namkn tak juga membuatku bisa pulang sekarang. Aku harus menginap dan membantu segala keperluan Sasuke. Daripada perawat, lebih cocok aku menjadi pembantunya.

"Oh ya Sasuke, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini?" tanyaku sembari mengemasi peralatan P3K yang telah selesai kugunakan ke dalam kotak.

"Kecelakaan. Ini semua karena si bodoh Naruto yang mengajakku bolos hari ini." ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau mau?"

"Aku bosan." jawabnya.

Setelah mengemasi peralatan P3K, aku mengajaknya ngobrol untuk mencairkan suasana. Ya, mungkin supaya aku tidak dikatakan sebagai pembantunya dan bisa melihat wajah tampannya lebih lama lagi. Ups!

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?" tanyaku.

"Hn." dia mengangguk.

"Memangnya kemana orang tua mu?"

"Orang tuaku sedang berada di Suna." terangnya.

"Oooh," sahutku dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu mengamati lawan bicaraku yang sedang menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Jujur, aku terpesona oleh ketampanan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ini tampan juga ya, Sasuke." ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aduuuh! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan sih!

"Kau terpesona, eh?" ucapnya menyeringai menatapku.

"Hmmm, tidak, aku tidak terpesona kok, kau memang tampan jika tanpa luka memar itu." jawabku mengelak.

"Berarti kalau semua memar ini sudah sembuh, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" ucapnya datar.

Eh, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jadi pacarnya?

"A-apa kau bilang barusan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" ulangnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku akan punya pacar, jika kau mau jadi pacarku."

Bluuush!

Kurasakan kedua pipiku terasa panas setelah mendengarkan perkataannya barusan. Apa baru saja Uchiha Sasuke menembakku? Haruskah aku menolaknya atau menerimanya?! Dia terlalu tampan untuk ditolak, tapi aku sendiri juga belum siap kalau harus pacaran dengannya. Tahu sendiri kan, FG Sasuke di sekolah itu seperti apa? Bisa-bisa aku habis dihajar mereka.

"A-aku tidak berani," ucapku takut.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang, kau bisa memikirkan dulu permintaanku tadi dan menjawabnya lain kali," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau bisa mengambil makanan di dapur jika kau lapar." setelah mengucapkan itu, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarku.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga hari tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Selama disini, aku tidur di kamar Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke yang sekarang kuliah di Suna. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan berbagai luka memar Sasuke. Rasa takut akan hal seperti itu sudah mulai berkurang, ini kurasakan saat aku membalut luka memar Sasuke dan tubuhku pun mulai bisa beradaptasi melihat yang seperti itu.

Kurasa hari ini aku bisa pulang. Karena perban di kaki kiri Sasuke sudah dilepas dan beberapa luka memarnya juga sudah mulai mengering. Saat berjalan pun juga sudah normal seperti biasa, tidak tertatih lagi.

Hari ini juga aku akan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang megah ini. Barang-barangku juga sudah kubereskan. Dan aku siap pulang sekarang juga. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus pamit dulu pada Sasuke.

Aku mencari Sasuke ke ruang tamu, tapi dia tidak ada. Padahal aku beniat untuk berpamitan dulu sebelum pulang. Karena tidak menemukannya di ruang tamu jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di dapur.  
Dan ... Bingo! Ternyata Sasuke memang berada di dapur. Kuperhatikan dia sedang memotong buah tomat untuk dijadikan jus.

"Sasuke,"

"Auch," Sasuke memekik kesakitan. Dan saat aku menghampirinya ternyata jarinya teriris pisau sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak.

"Oh tidak," ucapku ketakutan. Saat itu juga aku mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Aku berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan dapur tapi ketika aku hendak melangkah, kurasakan ada yang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Begitu aku menoleh ternyata Sasuke telah mengunci pergerakanku dengan memelukku dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana, hm?" ucapnya tepat di telinga sebelah kiriku.

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Pulang?"

"I-iya." jawabku masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tapi, ini masih mengeluarkan darah." ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya yang teriris pisau. Darah segar keluar dari situ membuatku memejamkan mata seketika.

Aku hanya dapat mematung sambil memejamkan mata dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Rasa ngeriku yang masih tersisa dimanfaatkan olehnya dengan memeluk erat tubuhku. Kalau saja tidak ada darah pasti sudah kudorong dia dan aku bisa melarikan diri sekarang juga. Tapi diriku terlalu lemah untuk dapat lepas dari pelukannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"I-iya, kumohon lepaskan aku." ucapku memohon supaya dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."  
"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku dan mau jadi pacarku, nanti kau kuantar pulang."

"T-tapi," aduh gawat! Kenapa bisa seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan. Sial! Aku terjebak olehnya.

"Mau tidak?"

"Baiklah, aku mau." tanpa sadar pipiku terasa hangat kupastikan sekarang wajahku sudah serupa dengan kepiting rebus.

"Katakan!" perintahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, dan aku mau ..." malu untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Sebenarnya aku memang mencintainya tapi untuk menjadi pacarnya, aku masih ragu.

"Mau apa, hm?" tanyanya menggoda. "Katakan, atau kau tidak akan pernah kuijinkan pulang." lanjutnya.

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke." akhirnya kukatakan juga. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Aku juga, sayang. Kau ingin aku melepas pelukanku?" ucapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." mohonku memelas. Berharap ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Tidak semudah itu, sayang." ucapnya seraya mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku. Aku merasakn pipiku semakin merona akibat perbuatannya ini.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau melepaskanku." tanpa sadar aku menambahkan suffix 'kun' saat menyebut namanya.

"Cium aku." perintahnya seraya menempelkan pipinya pada pipiku. Sungguh aku benar-benar merasa semakin panas saja pipiku.

"Haruskah?"

"Hn."

Saat aku masih bimbang memikirkan untuk menciumnya atau tidak, dia telah memutarku hingga sekarang berhadapan dengannya. Kami saling berhadapan, wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Saat ia memiringkan kepalanya aku menutup mata. Terasa sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirku. Dia menciumku. Ciuman yang hangat penuh perasaan. Sesaat kemudian sudah tak kurasakan lagi sentuhannya di bibirku. Saat kubuka mata ternyata Sasuke telah menatapku dangan senyum penuh arti.

"Kau manis, saying." Ucapnya seraya membelai rambutku.

"Eh, ah ya, te-terima kasih." Sahutku salah tingkah.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"Hmm," aku mengagguk "kau akan mengantarku kan?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kau obati ini." Ucap Sasuke menunjukkan jari elunjuknya yang berdarah akibat teriris pisau saat memotong tomat.

Dan saat itu juga perasaan takut akan darah kembali menyerangku. Perutku terasa mual. Persendianku terasa mau lepas. Detak jantungku pun mulai tak terkontrol. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku yang semakin tak bertenaga dan kurasakan tubuhku perlahan mulai merosot. Aku akan jatuh jika tidak dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapku. Membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan aku pun merasakannya bahwa aku memang mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

A/N :

Moshi-moshi minna…..

Ini fic keduaku yang kubuat untuk meramaikan event BTC IV. Semoga kalian suka. Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu lho, arigatou.

S. bosconovitch.


End file.
